


Good Boy

by jae_hhoney



Series: Xiuchen smut [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Name-Calling, Possessive Sex, Pretty kinky I guess, Smut, Spanking, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, lowkey tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_hhoney/pseuds/jae_hhoney
Summary: "Count. And don't make any other noises, or you'll be punished more."That was all the warning Jongdae got before a stinging slap was delivered to his ass. He choked down a cry.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like... this progressively went down hill. Forgive me. This was highkey a mess

Jongdae had known it was a bad idea. Making eye contact with his ex in the first place, and  _especially_ interacting with him,while Minseok was there. His boyfriend was the sweetest person in the world, for all intents and purposes, but Jongdae will admit he had a possessive streak.  

But then again, Jongdae can't say he didn't like their current position. 

"Count. And don't make any other noises, or you'll be punished more." 

That was all the warning Jongdae got before a stinging slap was delivered to his ass. He choked down a cry. 

"One." He whimpered out. 

For Minseok, it wasn't so much about hurting Jongdae, it was more about showing Jongdae that he was the only one that could do this to him. It was about admiring the effect he had on Jongdae. 

With each hit, Jongdae's cock grew harder. Sometimes Minseok would pause between each slap, and he'd place light kisses on the younger's red skin, and let his hand brush against Jongdae's erection, teasing him. 

"T-twelve." He nearly sobbed. The pain was too much, but he loved it all the same. 

"You're doing so well baby." The elder murmured into the small of Jongdae's back, where he kissed him, before resuming his punishment. 

"F-Fifteen,  _ah,_ Min  _please,_ t-touch me." Jongdae pleaded. His voice was muffled by the pillows he had buried his face in, his ass in the air, and tears streaming down his face. 

Minseok flipped him on his back, admiring how wrecked Jongdae look just from this. Red spots high on his cheeks, and his cock achingly hard and dripping precum. 

The elder leaned forward, and captured Jongdae's lips in a forceful kiss, licking his way into the younger's mouth, before starting to stroke the other's cock, slowly. 

Jongdae broke off the kiss, and moaned loudly, bucking into the elder's hand, much to the other's amusement. 

"You've done so well baby, such a good boy for me." He said against Jongdae's lips. The other flushed at the praise. "Do you want a reward?"

Jongdae nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, he wasn't above begging. 

But, before Jongdae could do anything more, Minseok started to suck lightly on the tip of his erection, and the younger moaned loudly, tangling his fingers in Minseok's soft hair. 

He swore it was as if his senses were amplified ten fold, as Minseok took all of Jongdae into his mouth. Jongdae was acutely aware of the wet heat of Minseok's mouth, the filthy sounds that it made, and the sight of the older looking innocently up at him; as if he weren't sucking his cock, and as if he hadn't been spanking him moments ago. 

All Jongdae could get out was loud moans, and whimpering, and incoherent attempts at Minseok's name, as the elder bobbed his head, taking whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, in his hand. He tightened his fingers almost painfully in the elder's hair, as Minseok hallowed his cheeks, and swirled his tongue around the tip. He whimpered as he grew closer, his moans becoming breathy and high pitched. 

He whined as Minseok pulled away, as if he could sense how close Jongdae was. He was about to complain (which probably wouldn't have been a good idea), before he saw that Minseok had pulled out lube. 

"You want me to fuck you, Dae?" 

" _Yes,_ oh god, please." 

"You have to beg for it then." 

Jongdae was desperate, to the point where he didn't even feel ashamed as he spread his legs, and pleaded for Minseok. 

" _Please_ Min, I'll be so good for you, I want you so bad." He begged, voice breaking. 

Minseok chuckled darkly. "Such a slut for me." And that only made Jongdae's dick throb more. "But, still not good enough." 

Jongdae was at a loss for what to do, the throbbing of his cock being distracting. 

"I-I... I'll do anything, j-just  _please_ fuck me. I want you in me, I'm b-begging y-you." Jongdae struggled to get out his words, mind hazy. 

Minseok, being at the edge himself, took pity on the younger. 

He thrust one finger into the younger, who moaned, and tightened at the sudden intrusion. One become two, and then three, and now Jongdae was keening as Minseok crooked his fingers, hitting a bundle of nerves. He whined in the back of his throat, as he felt Minseok stretch him, rim pulled taut. Minseok continued fucking him, and began sucking at his nipples, biting lightly around one, and soon began to suck on hot patches of skin, leaving marks on his chest. 

"I'm ready Min. F-Fuck, please, I w-want your cock." 

So, Minseok pulled his fingers out, and coated his leaking erection in lube. It wasn't long before he was slowly entering Jongdae, who gasped, chest heaving, and nails trailing down Minseok's back. He'd never get used to the stretch of the elder's cock, it was overwhelming, but  _so good._

Minseok gave him a moment to adjust, before setting a fast pace that had Jongdae loudly, at the friction. 

"You're so tight baby, you feel so good, you're always so good for me." Minseok praised as he pounded into his boyfriend, leaving Jongdae a shaking, whimpering mess. He loved how the elder dominated him like this. Minseok sucked into the skin of Jongdae's neck, and collarbones, claiming what was his, and  _his alone._

If Jongdae was overwhelmed with pleasure before, it was nothing compared to when Minseok hit his prostate, and continued to thrust into that spot. The younger let out a near scream, and tried to meet Minseok's thrusts, tears welling up again. 

"I'm so close Min, please,  _fuck."_ Jongdae pleaded. 

"You're not coming until I say so." Minseok responded forcefully. 

"You're mine, you know that?" 

Jongdae nodded frantically, head thrown back, lost in the pleasure, and tears streaming down his face. 

"I'm the only one who can fuck you like this right? The only one who can get you wrecked like this?"

"Yes, god yes." Jongdae moaned, "Please let me come." It was getting harder to control himself, as Minseok continued abusing his hole. 

"You gonna come on just my cock, slut?" 

Minseok took a moment to gaze upon his boyfriend, who looked beautiful as he begged for release, covered by a light sheen of sweat, shaking, and one leg thrown over the elder's shoulder. He moaned as Jongdae's hole tightened around his erection. 

" _Yes."_  

"Then come, baby." 

And that's all it took for Jongdae to release, with a loud cry, pleasure racking his frame, and back arching off the bed. 

It wasn't much longer before Minseok was spilling into Jongdae, with a groan of the other man's name, on his lips, and face buried in the crook of his neck. He stayed there for a moment, panting, and Jongdae shuddered at the feeling of his boyfriend's hot breath against his skin. 

The elder pulled out, and laid down next to his boyfriend, pulling him close. 

"I love you, Dae." 

In response, the other smiled tiredly. "I love you too, and  _only you._ You really have no reason to be jealous." 

"I know... but sometimes I just need to reassure myself that you're  _mine."_

Jongdae rolled his eyes, and have the elder a fond smile. He acted exasperated, but he secretly loved it. He snuggled deeper into Minseok. 

That's how they fell asleep, legs tangled together, and Jongdae pressed into his boyfriend's side. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading fam, pls comment. Also, please don't be too harsh lmao, I've never written spanking and all that shit before.


End file.
